The present invention relates to a light bulb and more particularly pertains to a retro LED light bulb.
Conventional light bulbs are usually tungsten light bulbs using tungsten wires as light-emitting components; they are relatively high in power consumption, relatively low in brightness and high in heat emission. Therefore, tungsten light bulbs are gradually replaced by LED light bulbs. However, the majority of LED light bulbs usually use a translucent but not transparent lampshade, which is quite different from conventional light bulbs in terms of outer appearance. Although some LED light bulbs use transparent lampshades, their LED filaments are usually linearly or spirally mounted on the stems. Part of the light from the LED filaments is blocked by the stems, resulting in partial reflection or refraction which causes uneven illumination and affects illumination effect.
Besides, lampshades and stems of existing light bulbs are usually made of glass which is vulnerable. Glass lampshades and stems also need to be heated and sintered by an open fire during the manufacturing process. This induces certain safety risks.
In view of the above, the Applicant has conducted in-depth research on the structure of LED light bulbs, thereby devising the present invention.